The Maple Story
by Chubaka92758
Summary: Monsters, Heroes, Kings, Queens, and Traitors. A danger greater than anyone could ever imagine. This is the story of 6 friends who will risk it all to save the world of Maple. Going to be a bunch of chapters, so if you like, come back for more.
1. Heroes of a New Generation

Chapter 1

Heroes of the New Generation

The brightest day of summer could not compare to brilliant sunlight now shining down on the port city of Southperry. Wind rushed through the streets, blowing off hats and tickling the faces of those in its path. Young children, no older than three or four played tag on white cobblestone steps, or hid behind trash cans to hide from the owner of the window they just broke. Men and women walked back from the docks, carrying the morning's catch on their backs. The store owners were getting ready for what was surely to be a good day for business, for any day that a new adventurer was setting off for the mainland was a day of spent mesos and parting gifts.

Six children, only eleven years old and holding short metal swords, walked through the crowds, looking through the windows of various shops, and watching the kids play. One eyed everything with a bit of nervousness. He ran his hands through the back of his blue hair, a habit he had picked up after all the danger he and his friends had been through.

"Chaos, are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Skie, that's the twenty-seventh time you've asked," said another boy, with black, wind-swept hair and an excited look in his eye. "And my answer hasn't changed. _Yes_ I think it's a good idea."

"Well, I thought maybe twenty-six-"

"Twenty-seven."

"Right, twenty-seventh times lucky." The boy called Skie sighed. "I don't see why we can't just stay here and keep on fighting snails. It's not like they're too strong for us…."

"Skie, don't you want to get _stronger_?" asked a girl right next to him as they passed a stall-manager calling them. Her greens eyes glittered, her pocket of mesos jingling loudly in her ears. "Oh, Sherrie, look at _that_!"

"Look at what?" asked Sherrie, her eyes darting in the direction the other pointed.

"_That_! Look at it! It's so pretty! Lets go get it!"

"Sakii," Chaos started. "I think we're going to need all our money to get onto the shi-"

"Oh lighten up, Chaos," another boy cut in. "We can always go get more money from dead snails. It's not like they're hard to beat." He waved jovially over at the man selling whatever it was Sakii had been looking at. He crossed the road towards him.

"Even so, Andy," said a final voice. Out of nowhere, he appeared behind Andy, grabbing his arm to stop him. "We might need the mesos when we get to Victoria Island. You never know what you're going to find there."

"Aw, Sashi, you're no fun!" Andy pouted.

"I'm just looking out for everyone."

"Who said I needed you to look out for me?"

"I just meant that-"

"You always do this-"

"I'm just trying to-"

"If you would just let me-"

The two of them started into their usual arguments as they walked. Chaos, out of habit, lifted his hands to pull his red headband down over his ears, but someone else's hand stopped him. Skie turned him around and looked him in the eye.

"Chaos, please. Are you absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure about this?" Chaos noted the fear in his eyes and the desperation in his voice.

"Don't worry, Skie. I promise, nothing is going to happen to us." He said this with a tone of utmost determination, or at least he hoped he did. He found that he was suddenly not as confident as he had let the others believe.

"Alright, Chaos. I trust you." Skie's eyes were still nervous, but now at least he wasn't afraid.

"You'll never let me-"

"You're always messing-"

"We almost died-"

"Shut up, guys!" Sakii yelled. Sashi and Andy quieted at once. They learned long ago not to get onto Sakii's bad side. "Now, if the lovely couple is done arguing, could we please start moving again? And I saw that!" she said, as Andy mimicked hitting Sakii with his sword as Sashi muffled his laughter into his skullcap.

"Alright, team, lets get moving!" Chaos shouted. They walked on, every so often buying a new article of clothing or some sort of potion, or just a toy or some jewelry. Finally, after what felt like hours to Chaos, they reached the end of the docks.

"Can I help you young lads and lasses?" asked a man in a blue vest. "Need to get the freshest fish for mommy, aye? Or maybe buy Daddy a new fishing rod?"

"Um, actually, sir," Sherrie said to the man. "We need to find Captain Shanks, please? We're young travelers ready to go to Victoria Island."

"Oh! Is that right, young lass?" the man said. "He's my captain, he is. I'll take you right to 'im. We'll get you little rascals off to Victoria in no time. Well, come with me."

The man led them off towards dock number three. Chaos walked up next to him.

"Have you ever been to Victoria Island?"

"Me?" the man asked. "Well o'course! Every sailor worth their weight in salt's been to Victoria. My name's Rupe, by the way."

"Well hello, Rupe. I'm Chaos. So, what exactly is _in_ Victoria Island?"

"Oh, there's lots of great stuff, let me tell you. Weapons that can cut through a drake's scales, armor that can stand up to deadly magic of a Jr. Balrog, and mesos, mesos, so many mesos!" His eyes lit up at the very thought, and it seemed to Chaos that he stood a bit straighter. "O'course-" (he seemed to sag a little bit) "I never was a great fighter. That's why I'm a fisherman. Tried the warrior test fifteen times before I gave it up. What path do you want to follow?"

"Uh, I don't know," he answered. This question had thrown Chaos way off. He forgot all about the four jobs a traveler could take. What _would_ he be?"

"Well, don't fret now; you don't have to make the decision just yet. You and yer friends need a little strengthening up to do right now. You'll need a while's more training just to be a magician, even."

"Is that Captain Shanks up there?" Chaos asked. He was eager to get away from Rupe's questions now, even though he knew Rupe hadn't asked anything that should have made him feel this strange.

"Yeah, that be him alright. Now you kids run along now. Hope to see you again someday."

"Uh, yeah, okay. Bye Rupe!"

"Bye Rupe!" the rest of the gang called. As Rupe walked off back in the direction they came from, Chaos' mind reeled. What _would_ his chosen path be? Who was he, what would he do? What would his friends do? Would he live long enough to become one of the strongest in the world? These and many other questions shot through his mind as Sherrie stepped forward.

"The six of us want to go to Victoria Island, if you wouldn't mind, sir."

"Aye, I don't mind, you lassie. It'll only be………….." he counted how many of them there were. "Nine hundred mesos."

"WHAT?!" the 6 of them shouted together. "Are you insane, sir? We can't pay that!"

"It's one hundred fifty per passenger. You have to each have at the very least that, right?" They stared around at each other. Finding no other option, Chaos sighed and started looking through his pack. The others did likewise. Each handed a bag of gold coins to Shanks.

"Thank 'ee very much, kids. Hop on board. We'll be off in a good ten minutes."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nothing more eventful than Skie getting seasick happened on the trip to Victoria Island. It was a peaceful day, and the sun shone brightly on the white city of Lith Harbor. The six young friends looked around in wonder. Burly men walked around, holding large fishes or spears. Women either called prices of wares out to passer-bys or yelled for their children. What really astonished the party, though, were how different people were here. Knights in full regalia bearing the crest of the warrior, with their spears, swords, or axes poised and ready for a nonexistent battle in the city Sneaky, quick moving flashes of color shot about, picking apples or fish out from unsuspecting noses, thieves that only Sashi's keen eye could see. Archers with huge bows or stiff crossbows, their arrows in quivers on their backs; and most impressive of all (in Chaos's eyes, anyway) were robed magicians. These magicians were completely unlike the little play magicians who did tricks back home on Maple Island. These mages radiated powerful energy. Even their large hats (which Chaos would later learn are called guiltians) had an aura of strength that plainly said it would not be messed with.

"Wow," was all he could whisper as he looked on at the mages.

"Wow is right, little one," said a gruff voice from behind. They all jumped. A big strong man wearing greens furs walked up out of the shadows. "I am Olaf. Who are you children?"

"Um, I'm C-Chaos," stuttered Chaos.

"Sashi," said Sashi, completely nonplussed by the large imposing man in front of them.

"Whoa! You're cool! I mean, I'm Andy!"

"My name is Skie," Skie said.

"We're Sakii and Sherrie!" Sakii said, speaking for Sherrie, who's voice had disappeared when Olaf had come out of nowhere.

"Hahaha, good names those are little ones, good names indeed," Olaf laughed. His voice was deep and booming. Chaos thought he noticed a few pigeons flying away before Olaf spoke again. "I welcome new travelers to Victoria Island for the Four Societies."

"Four societies?" Skie asked.

"Blimey, nobody knows about the Four Societies anymore," Olaf sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, the Four Societies are the four different classes led by the strongest of each class. First is the United Thieves of Maple, or UTM for short. They've got control of Kerning City, and dish out punishments to thieves who go overboard in stealing. Next, you've got your Warrior Guild, who has all the warriors trained and teaches them how and when to use their powers. Then, there's the Bowmen's Association. They're all the crossbowmen and bowmen in the world, and they're the ones that are the first line of defense in the towns, should monsters ever try to infiltrate, at least until reinforcements arrive. Finally, you've got the Pantheon of Magicians. They're the brains behind the operations. They figured out how to power everything in our world, how to cure diseases, all of that good stuff. Together, they're the Four Societies. That's basically the only form of government on Victoria Island. I heard the bosses of the Four Societies are trying to create a better form of government, but they haven't had any luck yet." With this, Olaf shook his head. "We need better unity. One day there's going to be a monster stronger and smarter than the rest that's going to lead all the monsters against us. If that happens, it'll be a miracle if everyone comes out alive, and a blessing from whatever gods this world has if the Four Societies are still around."

"Oooooooooooooooookay then," Chaos said. "So, why are you welcoming us for the Four Societies?"

"Hahaha, sorry, got off topic there," he laughed. His mood completely changed, and he was now like the carefree man who walked up to them before hand. "Anyway, I tell newcomers such as yourselves about each of the Four Societies so that you can pick who you want to be."

"Oh!" Sakii exclaimed. "This is what Rupe was telling us about!"

"Ah, you know Rupe?" Olaf asked. They nodded. "Good man, good man. So, about those classes…."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I like the sound of the Bowmen's Association," Andy said, as they walked out of the city. "I mean, wouldn't it be cool to just stand on one of those floating platforms and WOOSH!" He mimed shooting an arrow. "Your enemy just falls down dead. That would be so cool!"

"I think I like the Warrior's Guild," said Skie unexpectedly. "I could use more physical strength."

"UTM for me. That's all I'm saying," was all that Sashi did say, and one more sentence. "Sakii, Sherrie, Chaos, what about you three?"

"Oh, I dunno, Magician's Pantheon?" Sherrie and Sakii said at the same time. "Jinx! You owe me a soda! Jinx! You owe me a soda! Jinx…"

"I think I'll go be a magician, too," Chaos said over the two girl's jinxing. "I mean, magic! It's just so…………….Magic-y!"

"Then I guess this is where we all separate." Sashi voiced this unpleasant thought as they walked on. Snails were starting to appear by them, and small mushrooms, too. Soon, they would be in monster territory.

"I………I guess it is," Chaos responded. "We'll all meet up again after we advance to whatever job we're going to, right?"

"Of course!" everyone said together. "And Mike," Sakii said, using Chaos's real name instead of his new, adventurer's name. "The three of us will be together for a little while longer, since we're all going to Ellinia!" She pointed to herself and Sherrie.

"Right," Chaos said, sounding relieved. "And if we take the long way, we'll all be together, dropping people off at Kerning, Periorn, Ellinia, and Henesysyis!"

"Hahaha, Chaos, I think you mean Perion and Henesys," Sherrie teased. "Well, let's get moving!"

"Yeah! Nothing bad will happen to us if we stick together!" Chaos cried. He had no idea how wrong this thought was. When you're young, though, nothing really seems serious. So Chaos and his friends set off on their very first adventure which would end up being one of their most dangerous. They would all almost die, and it would splinter the friendship that they had. But for now, they were happy. They were young. They were the next generation of heroes.


	2. To Orbis

**Chapter 2**

**To Orbis**

A young man was lying in the branches of a tall tree in the forests of Ellinia. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. He wasn't asleep, just resting his eyes, relaxing in the sunlight of the forest. On his head sat a red Oriental fury hat. His red Oriental Fury robe lazily draped his whole frame as he sat in his Relaxer. From his hat to his feet, he was in all red. Red Neli shoes, red Pachone gloves, all red. His foot was waving to an unheard beat while small leaves danced around him. The peace was almost tangible, so much so that he almost did drift off to sleep.

Quietly, stealthily, ten green worm-like monsters with two legs and one eye climbed up to meet him. Curse Eyes. Weak monsters, but dangerous when in groups, the man thought. If his mind had a voice, its tone would have been bored. He peeked one eye open and saw the monsters surround him. He sighed.

"You really don't want to fight me," he said. His voice was calm, and didn't sound even remotely scared. On the contrary, he sounded as if he regarded them as complete nonentities, not even an annoyance. The Curse Eyes stepped forward, ready to feast on their would be prey. The man sighed again. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." He waved his hand.

For the Curse Eyes, it was over in a heartbeat. An incredibly painful, very violent and fiery heartbeat. Fire erupted around the monsters, completely encasing them in a hellish prison. It stopped as suddenly as it started. All that was left were a few gold coins resting where each of the monsters were, and some remains that are better left unsaid.

"The money of innocent travelers," the man said as he sat up. He shook the black, untidy hair out of his eyes. "It goes from their wallets to your stomachs. And after that, it goes from your corpses to my pocket."

"Such violent poetry, Chaos?" asked a voice from somewhere behind him. Chaos turned and saw the second job instructor, a man he had met many years ago. A smile lit up his face.

"Well, it's true, you know. That's where they keep the money they steal."

"Hahahaha. Chaos, you never cease to amuse me." He laughed a bit more. "So, down to business. When are you leaving?"

"Leaving?" Confusion covered Chaos's face. "Leaving for what? Where am I going?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"I'd think it would be obvious that I haven't since I don't seem to know what you're talking about."

"You're quick wit will be the death of you, my young friend," the instructor said, shaking his head, though smiling just the same. "Many people-and I mean many, many people-are gathering in Orbis for a huge event. Apparently, the four leaders of the Four Societies are making an announcement."

"They're WHAT?!" Chaos exclaimed. "Why wasn't I informed?! I'm high on the list of mages, aren't it?!"

"Um, if you want to put it that way, or course you are. Seriously, though-"

"What do you mean, seriously! I WAS serious about being strong!"

"Look, Chaos, be quiet for a minute-"

"No! I'm tired of people calling me weak or stupid or-or-or-AUGH!" Chaos screamed, or would have if his mouth hadn't been covered by a large purple bubble.

"Chaos," the instructor started. Chaos lifted his hand to dispel the bubble. "No you fool! That bubble is made of poison! Dispelling it would just pop it, then you'd never know if you inhaled any until it's too late!" Reluctantly, Chaos lowered his hand. "Now, on to business. The Four Society leaders are going to make a great announcement, one that might just shatter the foundations of our world. This announcement is being made-" He summoned a map. On inspection, Chaos realized it was a map of all of Maple, including Victoria Island, Maple Island, and all of Ossyria. The instructor pointed to a spot on the map. "Here, in Orbis." Chaos made a sign to show that he understood. "So, when are you leaving? The announcement is in two days."

Chaos waved his hand in anger at his mouth, gesturing towards the poison bubble. The instructor lifted his hand and, with a sigh, flicked his wrist. The bubble flew off Chaos's mouth and right into the mouth of an approaching Evil Eye. "I like it so much better when you can't talk."

"Thanks," said Chaos sarcastically. He thought hard. "Um, I dunno. I don't have anything left to do here in Victoria. I guess I'll leave today."

"Excellent!" the instructor said. "It should take most of the day to get to Orbis. You can make arrangements when you get there and spend the next two days in luxury before being brought back to reality." Chaos grumbled at this, but then subsided. It was true, he had very few mesos on him, only about twenty thousand. The rest was safe in his bank account. "Hey, I heard that your old friends, Sashi, Sakii, Sherrie, Andy, and Skie are going to be there! Maybe you can meet up!"

"What?" Chaos started. "When did you hear this?"

"Just last week, from each of them as they came into the city to leave." He looked at Chaos curiously. "Aren't you glad that they're going to be there?

"I guess………Well, I'll see you, old man. I've got to get to Orbis. Have a good time protecting the city from nonexistent evils."

"Hahaha, same to you Chaos, same to you."

Chaos looked back every few seconds, making sure that the instructor wouldn't follow him. He felt stupid. We haven't all been together since………, he thought to himself.

"One ticket to Orbis, please," Chaos said to the ticket usher automatically. His thoughts were completely on his friends, and what happened that terrible day, so very long ago. He repressed a shudder as he stepped onto the ship. This is going to be an interesting trip, he thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Six people stepped into the room. They were clothed in dark black cloaks that covered everything, even their clothes. They each had a hood over their head, masking their identity. One sniffed the air.

"Ugh, I _hate_ the smell of these god damn bricks," he said through his face-covering hood.

"Hmph," said another one, a female. "You don't have to like it, you just have to help us make sure the mission goes right."

"The mission," he spat. He said the word mission like a violent curse word. "I think the boss just wants us out of the way as he pulls off his big plan."

"Be quiet," cut in another man, for the girl looked as if she were going to speak. He had a sharp, cold voice and a large, flaming bow on his back. "You don't want the guards to find out what we're doing, do you?"

"No, sir," the two mumbled.

"Then shut your mouths. Now everyone, split up. Theidra, Botaurus, and I shall go down to the bottom floor and carry out our part of the mission. Stilel, Arathon, and Cleira, you go to the top and do likewise."

"Understood," they all said at once. Apparently, they did not dare argue with the leader, even if the two who were arguing, Theidra and Botaurus, loathed being in the same group together. The group split. Three cloaked people climbed up. Three cloaked people climbed down. In retrospect, the guards of Eos tower should have known something was coming.

"The next few days are going to be fun," was the last word the guards heard one of the black cloaked people say before they descended.


End file.
